


Secret Admirer

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Originally written for a prompt from fredbassett: 'Claudia/Lester, thoughtful'.

On the day when she’d been complaining of a sore throat, Claudia returned from the kitchen to find someone had left a packet of Halls Soothers on her desk. She asked around the office, but no one owned up to having put them there.  
  
On the day when she’d been sneezing all morning, she came back from a meeting to discover a fresh box of Kleenex next to her computer, and that someone had managed to annoy Sue, who sat next to Claudia, by removing the vase of flowers her boyfriend had sent her. But once again, no one knew who the culprit was.  
  
On the day when she and her colleague Louise had been dreamily discussing the wares of Hotel Chocolat down on the high street during their morning coffee break, she returned to the office after lunch and found a box of her favourite champagne truffles waiting for her. However, the purchaser was still a mystery.  
  
And then, on her birthday, Claudia came to work to find an envelope propped up against her in-tray, containing tickets to her favourite ballet, _Swan Lake_ , for that evening, and a short, handwritten note.  
  
 _Dinner first at six. I hope you’ll wait for me._  
  
All day she racked her brains, trying to work out who was responsible for all these gifts. Her first thought was Professor Cutter, but it didn’t seem quite his style somehow. And anyway, surely she would have noticed if he’d been hanging around?  
  
Ditto Stephen Hart and Connor Temple – besides, they both seemed rather hung up on Abby Maitland. Claudia sensed _she_ wasn’t either of their types. And neither were they hers, if she was perfectly honest.  
  
But she couldn’t think who else it could be. No one in her office had shown the slightest sign of being interested in her. And as six o’clock fast approached, she could get no closer to an answer.  
  
Then, as the appointed hour came, someone cleared their throat behind her. She swung round in her chair to see, to her utter surprise, James Lester standing there, looking somewhat nervous.  
  
“Not disappointed, I hope?” he asked, obviously trying to keep his tone light.  
  
Claudia thought for a moment, and then smiled broadly, standing up and slipping her arm through Lester’s. “Not at all, James.”


End file.
